Still Waters Run Deep
by Courtney Henry
Summary: A turk story. Probably my best work. Reno, Tsang, Rude, and Elena are Turks. When a great tragedy befalls them. THe have to make some decisions they never dreamed of. Rating for possible violence. I have to say this is probably my best work. REVIEW
1. Prologue

For L.S.,  
  
The boy with silent knowledge, Far outweighing his years, Only five years old, Your face still ever clear,  
  
It has been three years, Your memory is fuzzy, I looked down at you as you faced death, You smiled up at me,  
  
Then I knew, Even death could not faze you, I never heard you speak a word, But still your eyes shone clear,  
  
I will always remember the way you played, Like a bird in the sky, I will always think of your last days,  
  
You never laughed, You never cried, You never smiled, You never sighed,  
  
Still I saw understanding in your eyes, The kind people grown up don't usually have, You had an ocean of emotion even if people couldn't see, They thought you were normal, even quiet, but not to me,  
  
You taught me the most important lesson of my life, One that outweighs even the most serious advice, This is what you taught me without words, Still waters run deep...  
  
This is a poem I wrote for the thing that mattered the most. L.S... This story is more than your average fanfiction. This story is from a thing living to a thing that lived. People often don't realize that some memories never get any fuzzier even through a lifetime. I doubt I will ever forget looking at him as he died. Unable to do anything but watch. By the time anyone got there, it was to late... This is a story written from my heart. The theme of attachment and loss plays a big role here. Not for those who never want to feel pain... I never thought it would hit me so hard. The saddest thing is, when I woke up the next morning, I thought I saw him standing at the foot of my bed, then he vanished. I could never hope to write something to make the reader feel what I felt, but I will try my best. Flames are welcome, I no longer care about the pain they would have caused me before HE died... You want to flame me, be my guest... 


	2. Dedication

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any final fantasy characters. I am also NOT using this story to make any money. The people and places from final fantasy VII belong to Squaresoft, not me.  
  
Prologue  
  
A young girl with short, shoulder length brown hair whipped suddenly around in the wind. Looking surprised, she took a step backward, drawing herself nearer to the ledge of the tall cliff overlooking the ocean at Junon. Three men and a woman were standing there. Looking only a little older than herself, one took a step toward her, further pushing her to back towards the perilous ledge.  
  
The boy had flaming red hair and a midnight blue suit. His white dress shirt was ruffled and tied into a knot in the front to keep it from falling to low since it was not tucked in. He wore goggles around his neck and there were red goggle marks under his eyes. His hair was equally messy and looked as though he had not run a brush through it for a week. On his hips he wore a brown leather holster in which a short, black, stick-like object produced clumsily. He also wore a serious expression, though it could not hide the dimples on his cheeks from his clumsy smiles. He looked dangerous and wild. His piercing green eyes seemed to cut through her very soul. In those eyes there was no hatred, but no mercy, either. He was a wild spirit with a painful past. Reno.  
  
Reno stopped and turned around. Another man walked up next to him. The girl was filled with fear but tried her best not show it. Like her teacher once told her, your enemies can smell fear. She did not know who these men were, but she knew they weren't hear to chat. Without being told, an ice cold feeling writhed in her stomach and a sixth sense told her she was in danger. The man who walked up to the red head stared intently at her.  
  
The man had no hair, just a shiny bald head. His blue suit was perfectly fitted around him and properly worn, unlike Reno's. He wore no rod or holster. The only weapon he had were his metal knuckles, gleaming in the moonlight. His face was expressionless and he wore his sunglasses over his eyes even though it was dark out. He was standing loosely, as though there were no conscience screaming in his ear to turn around and never kill another soul. The man who had experienced so much pain that he no longer felt emotion. Rude.  
  
The girl's fear doubled when she saw another shape come toward her. She realized, however, that this was a woman. The woman stood with her hands behind her back and shook her head. Reno and Rude took a step closer and the girl again backed away in fear. Her space was getting shorter and shorter to that infamous cliff, she knew that without even looking. The woman who had walked up to Reno and Rude jogged to catch up with them.  
  
The woman had short, blonde, and shiny hair. Her suit was different from Reno and Rude's though. Instead of having pants, she wore a knee length skirt that matched the rest of her suit. Around her slim waist was a light blue holster holding a small silver handgun. The contrast of the midnight blue suit and the light blue holster gave her an illuminating look. Her face showed kindness and pity. There were tears in her sky blue eyes. Her mind wanted to run away from her murderous companions and never go back. However, her heart told her to stay, for she loved each of these men with all of her heart. Not the husband and wife's kind of love, but the brother and sister's kind of love. She trusted all three of them with her life. The child who was forced to become a woman too soon. Elena.  
  
Reno, Rude, and Elena stood side by side. It was so dark now that she could barely see them and they were standing barely ten feet in front of her. She knew that her time was running out. Three to one, how fair was that? Suddenly, another figure emerged from the darkness and joined his companions.  
  
This man used to have long black hair but had gotten a haircut. His how was now short and sleek. Like black velvet. His suit was virtually perfectly worn. The material showed no sign of even the slightest wrinkle and his tie was tightly tied that gave him a respected look. He was obviously important. He, like Elena, had a gun. But it was not in a holster. He held it loosely in his hand, the safety off. His face was neither merciless nor emotionless. But he didn't wear a look of pity, either. No, his face was cold and cruel. He was obviously good at whatever he did. A real pro. His stabbing glare made your very bones shake. The man who never knew love or care. Tsang.  
  
The brown haired girl stepped away again. Tears finally breaking loose from the prison of her fearful eyes. She put her foot back and felt nothing underneath it. Quickly, she jumped forward before she fell to her fate. Tsang stepped forward from the line of the four people.  
  
"So we finally meet, Hillary."  
  
Hillary began to shake violently, and she couldn't control the fright that overtook her body. Tsang let out a cold, lifeless laugh and Hillary became more frightened.  
  
"I don't blame you for being afraid, Hillary!" Tsang laughed again. "If you don't put up a fight, I promise I'll make this painless!"  
  
"Y-you are an a-a h-h-heartless meanie!" She cried, knowing that she was going to die anyway.  
  
"Please forgive me..." He answered, still smiling. She had to admit that he was handsome in a way. His black hair encircled his face like a picture frame. His eyes were large and all-knowing. What was she thinking! Probably the crazy thoughts of a desperate mind.  
  
Tsang took a step closer and the other blue suited people encircled behind him, sealing of any chance of escape. She wanted to just jump of that cliff... Just end it all. End this nightmare called life. But no matter how much she wanted it, she could just not bring herself to jump. Her body simply wouldn't respond. So she stood there, trembling in fear as the he got closer. Finally, he pulled up his gun and pointed it at her.  
  
"P-please..." She sobbed helplessly. "H-have you no conscience!? I have not done anything to you!. My dying wish. I ask one question, why?"  
  
Tsang looked at her intently. The smile vanishing from his stone face. "I'll tell you why... It's what I do. I am a Turk, no, the chief Turk. I was ordered to kill you because you helped Avalanche. I have killed people just like you millions of times. What makes you think that you are any better?"  
  
"I-I don't think I"m better..." Hillary cried. "I just don't understand how you could kill someone and not feel a hint of regret..."  
  
"I left my regrets behind when I became a Turk. This is no normal job. Here, you don't have room for emotion. Pity will get you killed."  
  
Hillary stared at him for a moment, eyes gazing into his with a serene look. Tsang lowered his gun. Hillary walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Please, let me help you..."  
  
Hillary put her hand on Tsang's shoulder. That was her big mistake. Suddenly, a fire burned in his icy eyes. He lifted the gun and pushed it into her stomach. Walking forward and forcing her backward. When they reached the edge of the cliff, he pulled the trigger.  
  
Hillary felt no pain, only a silent, almost gently quietness that enveloped the world. She heard only a soft, beautiful music coming from the earth. Then she was flying. Her body was falling toward the water below. She looked forward to hitting it. She felt safe and out of dangers arms. She had wings. She was finally set free...  
  
Tsang watched as her body went underneath the waves. It did not resurface. There was an unearthly silence, broken when Elena began to sob quietly. Tsang walked over to her, blood on the nozzle of his gun. Instinctively, he put his arm around her shoulder and began to walk away. Reno and Rude followed.  
  
As Tsang and his Turk's walked away from that dreadful memory, Tsang wrapped his arm tighter around Elena's shoulder. Maybe this Turk had a soft spot after all... 


End file.
